Tu héroe
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Katsuki está confudido ¿Desde cuándo piensa tanto en Deku? No piensa admitir que le importa, ¿Qué pasará cuando la ayuda que necesite para aclarar sus sentimientos...provenga de sí mismo? Katsudeku. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Mi nombre es Kuro :3 y he venido desde MY ha publicar este fanfic en la plataforma de Fanfiction :D El Crimen De Las Sombras (Dark Shadows en MY) simplemente me ha hecho el favor de permitirme publicar mi historia desde su cuenta (es que, soy un desastre total con las contraseñas, a los 5 minutos ya se me olvidó la contraseña de alguna cuenta que acabo de crear T^T) es una suerte tener a un amigo Fudanshi por donde vives ^w^U

* * *

Capítulo 0: Punto de partida

— ¿Está todo listo? — murmuró una voz ronca y monótona.

— Sí, sensei — asintió uno de sus subordinados.

El mencionado fijó la vista sobre un joven, temeroso y sucio, que le habían traído ante su presencia. El muchacho estaba casi a punto de orinarse del miedo. Hablar con una persona asustada nunca llevaba a nada, hablar con una persona intimidada no siempre daba buenos resultados… Por eso Sensei hizo un intentó de no sonar tan intimidante y habló.

— Te han traído ante mi debido a la particularidad de tu Kosei…— explicó con tranquilidad — Hagamos un trato…

— ¿U-Un trato? — murmuró temblando de pies a cabeza.

— Sí… Te daré todo lo que has anhelado hasta ahora, pero a cambio quiero que estés bajo mis servicios — asintió Sensei mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que quisiera o no, tendría que ayudarlos. Era mejor aceptar ahora, que le ofrecían beneficios útiles, a negarse y ser obligado sin contemplación alguna. Tragó saliva y trato de parecer más firme, ocultando nulamente su miedo.

— A-Acepto…— su voz salió temblorosa.

— En ese caso…

Cuando Sensei se movió, en reflejo el joven se cubrió la cara, provocando la risa de los subordinados que había en el lugar. El único que no se rió en lo absoluto, fue Tomura, quien simplemente se rascaba el cuello con aburrimiento al ver como se desarrollaba la situación. Vio como Sensei se detuvo.

— Aquí está tu primera tarea…— susurró el portador del All For One.

Repentinamente, sobre la enorme mesa de metal del recinto, dejó que se esparcieran un par de fotografías. El muchacho le miró con intriga, lo cual fue suficiente como para que Sensei adivinara lo que iría a preguntar.

— La pregunta es algo estúpida e innecesaria… ¿No crees? — cuestionó y el joven asintió — Si cumples bien esta misión, te daré lo que te prometí…y con suerte sea la única vez que tengas que hacer una misión en mucho tiempo…

Nuevamente el joven, posó su vista sobre la mesa, dudoso. Observó cada fotografía, con el mayor cuidado posible, y alternadamente a Sensei. Bien, si sabían dónde encontrarlo a él, era más que obvio que sabrían dónde hallar a sus seres queridos.

— No dude en que lo haré, pero…— murmuró temeroso de la reacción que tendría aquel sujeto — Necesito un poco de tiempo…

Esa respuesta bastó para que Sensei sonriera ampliamente, y el chico se relajara al no percibir una reacción agresiva por parte de esos villanos.

* * *

Esa simple y sencillamente ha sido la apertura del fic :3


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí está el primer cap :3 El anterior se podría tomar como un prólogo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Tercer mundo

— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

— No si tomamos un atajo — debatió un rubio al tomar la mano de su compañero.

Aquellos dos jóvenes apresuraron al paso, puesto que no quedaba mucho para que las rejas de la U.A se cerraran. El rubio tiró de la mano de su amigo todo el camino, lo cual hizo que el chico de pelo violáceo frunciera el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

No se detuvieron hasta que, tras ingresar a la institución, llegaron ante su salón y entraron en este. El rubio dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared, y soltó un suave suspiro cuando vio que todavía les quedaban unos minutos antes del timbre.

— Em, Katsuki… — al principio su voz carraspeó — ¿Puedes soltarme la mano?

— ¿Qué? Oh sí, claro Yamikumo — asintió el chico.

— ¡Ya-chan! — una chica castaña se les acercó, abrazando al chico peli-violáceo por el cuello, con una gran sonrisa — Ah, hola Katsuki.

— Buenos días, Uraraka-san — el rubio forzó un poco la sonrisa debido al trato de la chica para con él.

— Buenas — asintió el de pelo violeta, separándose de ella.

— Ne, Ya-chan~ — le habló la chica — Después de clases, ¿Podríamos-…?

— Katsuki-kun, Yamikumo-kun, Yuu-san. Hagan el favor de sentarse, la clase está a punto de comenzar — pidió el maestro al ingresar al salón.

— Me lo dices luego — susurró Yamikumo, antes de tomar asiento.

— Claro…— y la castaña resopló — Siempre es lo mismo…

Esos chicos se trataban nada más y nada menos que de Uraraka Yuu, una jovencita mayormente seria y levemente paranoica, con el Kosei de gravedad cero. Bakugou Katsuki, la estrella del salón 1-A de la U.A, un genio por excelencia y el chico más empalagosamente simpático. Y Midoriya Yamikumo, el estudiante más particular del primer año del departamento de héroes, también el menos sociable.

El profesor en turno, se trataba de Aizawa Shouta o, mejor conocido, como Eraser Head. Aquel maestro, héroe profesional, parecía más la niñera de sus alumnos que su instructor. Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos, en el que la mayoría se concentraba en seguir los apuntes anotados en la pizarra, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— Tsk, ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó un joven mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Tenya-kun, es la quinta vez que llegas tarde en el nuevo semestre, ¡Y apenas llevamos una semana de haberlo empezado! — le riñó Aizawa, frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, sí, lo siento ¿Vale? — le restó importancia al asunto — ¿Puedo pasar? De lo contrario regresaré a mi casa para seguir durmiendo, odio levantarme temprano…

— Ah, pasa. Por favor, procura llegar más temprano, Tenya-kun — pidió Shouta, dándose por vencido.

— Sí, sí. Lo que usted diga…— murmuró Tenya, para dejarse caer pesadamente en su silla.

— Eres muy irresponsable, lida — Mineta fue el segundo en regañarle apenas tomó asiento — Como presidente de clase, tengo la obligación de-…

— Mineta-kun, quiero retomar la clase. Después puedes hablar con Tenya-kun con respecto a su irresponsabilidad — murmuró Aizawa, volviendo a escribir en la pizarra.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Aizawa-sensei! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! — exageradamente, Mineta hizo una reverencia.

Aquello fue observado por Yamikumo, quien realmente no tenía interés en los problemas de sus compañeros, simplemente fue inevitable voltearles a ver. Digo, era humano, es normal que sintiese curiosidad. Siguió haciendo sus apuntes, y de vez en cuando, tenía que acomodarse el largo flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

Ese día venía especialmente aburrido, y ¿Por qué no admitirlo?, igualmente venía algo cansado. Los entrenamientos con Super Hero para mejorar su uso con el One For All era agotador, tanto física, como mentalmente gracias a Katsuki… Muchas veces se cuestionaba ¿Cómo alguien cómo Katsuki era amigo suyo?

— Yamikumo…— escuchó la voz lejana del blondo.

— …— sentía pesados los parpados.

— Yamikumo…— nuevamente le oyó.

— …— no respondió, estaba tan cansado.

— Midoriya.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, desconcertado, muy pocas veces el rubio le llamaba por su apellido. Dio un largo bostezo y vio a Katsuki sentado frente a él de modo inverso en una silla, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se talló un ojo, luego se estiró y se rascó la nuca. Se fijó en que el salón se hallaba casi vacío, aunque claro, las mochilas de todos aún seguían en el salón.

— Te volviste a dormir a mitad de clase — le recriminó el blondo.

— ¿En serio? No me di cuenta — murmuró tratando de desperezarse.

— Aizawa-sensei dejó que durmieras ya que consideró que estarías cansado — dijo mientras se apoyaba de brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla — Ten.

— ¿Esto…? — Yamikumo miró lo que su amigo le había entregado — Katsuki…

— "Esto" es el desayuno. Supuse que se te olvidaría traer tu bentou, así que, como siempre traje uno por si acaso — respondió el oji-carmín alzándose de hombros, para abrir su soda y beber un poco.

Yamikumo suspiró, era la tercera vez que se quedaba dormido a media clase, y odiaba ese hecho. Vamos, sabía que dominar su Kosei no sería nada fácil, pero desearía que por lo menos no le dejase tan cansado. Al punto de orillarlo a dormirse en la escuela sin que estuviese consciente de ello. Por un momento se planteó si esa vez no se había desmayado.

Ambos escucharon el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, era leve y solamente lo escuchabas si había silencio. Asomándose detrás de la puerta, apareció un hombre de traje, pelo rubio y buena musculatura. Cualquiera lo reconocería al instante, se trataba de Super Hero, el héroe número uno e igualmente maestro por un año en la U.A.

— Joven Yamikumo, ¿Desayunamos juntos? — cuestionó el hombre, enseñando su propio bentou.

— "¡Parece una doncella!" — pensó Katsuki, sin poder evitarlo escupió parte de su bebida.

— Yo…— murmuró Yamikumo, vio de reojo a Katsuki.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que el joven Katsuki también puede venir, después de todo él es tu confiable mejor amigo ¿Cierto? — dijo Super Hero, sonriendo.

— Sí — asintió el de cabello violeta.

Sí, otro pequeño detalle acerca de Katsuki, era que sabía sobre el One For All. Era su mejor amigo, su único y querido mejor amigo… Se conocían desde que tenían memoria, lo cual hacía más dolorosa para el chico su cercanía. Después de las pruebas que Aizawa les hizo el primer día, le fue inevitable contárselo al rubio.

De hecho, Katsuki simplemente le dijo "Me alegra que desarrollaras tu Kosei" con una sonrisa, y fue suficiente para que Yamikumo le soltara toda la sopa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, el rubio nunca le presionaba y le daba su espacio, ocasionando que él mismo se auto-agobiara y se sincerara.

— ¿Cómo siguen sus heridas, Super Hero? — cuestionó Katsuki respetuosamente.

— Ya estoy mejor, Joven Katsuki — estando en la oficina de maestros, el héroe tornó a su apariencia demacrada — Gracias por preguntar.

— ¿De qué querías que hablásemos, Super Hero? — cuestionó esta vez Yamikumo, con mucho interés.

— Bueno, Aizawa me comentó que te estás quedando dormido en clases, así que pensé que sería mejor bajarle un poco el ritmo al entrenamien-…

— ¡Estoy bien! — el chico se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes — Puedo seguir el paso, no volveré a quedarme dormido, lo prometo.

— Joven Yamikumo…— susurró Super Hero — Aun así, me preocupa hacer que te sobre esfuerces y temo que llegues a lastimarte.

Yamikumo se dejó caer en su asiento, viendo atónito al héroe profesional, estando pasmado. ¿Tendría que bajar el ritmo? Eso significaba que tardaría más en aprender a usar correctamente su Kosei, y tiempo era justamente lo que menos tenían, eso era claro debido a lo corto que se volvía el periodo en el que el símbolo de la paz podía ser héroe.

Katsuki mantuvo la mirada sobre su amigo, y suspiró, luego vio a Super Hero. Siendo sincero, aunque a Yamikumo le pareciera todo lo contrario, le costó digerir la noticia. Bueno, no todos los días tu mejor amigo acudía a ti diciéndote "Mira, nuestro héroe favorito me ha heredado su Kosei, ¡A que mola!". Bien, no había dicho textualmente eso, pero se hacían una idea. Reaccionó bien ante aquella revelación, y trataba de serle de ayuda, aunque fuera con cosas insignificantes.

— Puede seguir entrenando como hasta ahora — la voz del rubio menor les llamó la atención.

— Katsuki…— susurró el de ojos jade.

— Está bien, Super Hero — el de ojos carmín miró al susodicho — Si veo que el desgaste es mucho para él, te lo haré saber y entonces reducirán su ritmo.

El mayor vaciló un poco ante eso, pero al ver la determinación en los rubís y la súplica en los jades, suspiró y aceptó la oferta. O, mejor dicho, aceptó la negociación. Contaba con que Katsuki sería sincero en cuando a la situación de Yamikumo, sabía que le preocupaba la salud de su amigo y que el de ojos carmín era pésimo mentiroso.

Tan pronto terminaron su desayuno, se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales para ellos, pero que serían toda una novedad para el resto del mundo. Ambos muchachos tuvieron que retirarse de ahí, no porque quisieran, sino porque el timbre había sonado. Dejaron que Super Hero arreglara sus cosas, y tornara a su apariencia musculosa, en pocos instantes los alcanzaría en el salón.

— G…Gracias —murmuró Yamikumo, algo apenado con la vista clavada al suelo.

— ¿Ah? — Katsuki le volteó a ver, intentando verlo a los ojos, realmente no alcanzó a escucharle.

— Gracias por convencer a Super Hero de que no bajara el ritmo de mi entrenamiento, ¿Feliz? — masculló al final, pensando que el chico simplemente quería que se lo repitiera, por lo que frunció el ceño.

— No es nada, no tienes que agradecerme, en lo absoluto — el blondo le quitó importancia haciendo gestos de mano — Los amigos se ayudan ¿Cierto?

— Claro…— susurró el peli-violáceo, mirando nuevamente el suelo.

— Y hablando de ayudar…— murmuró Katsuki, rebasando a su amigo por un par de pasos — Después de clases quizá vaya a tu casa para explicarte la clase de hoy, aunque te escribiera notas lo más detalladamente posible estoy seguro que no entenderás absolutamente nada — una leve risa burlona acompañó lo último, a tono de broma, y sabiendo lo que venía se echó a correr al salón.

— Katsuki…— el chico cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño — ¡No soy un inútil! — e inmediatamente se fue tras él para perseguirle.

OMAKE:

Katsuki estaba en su casa, ya atardecía y el hambre le atacó. Estaba vestido con ropas comunes, puesto que hacía horas habían acabado las clases y aprovechó de darse un baño de una buena vez.

Los deberes escolares los había hecho en el instituto, no le gustaba llevarse tarea a casa y además era relativamente fácil. O, bueno, al menos así lo veía él. Sirvió la comida que un rato atrás había ayudado a su madre a cocinar, y tras echarle una buena cantidad de salsa picante a la suya, juntó las manos teniendo los palillos entre los dedos, listo para comer… Y sonó el timbre.

— ¿Quién será? — preguntó Masaru, su padre, puesto no esperaban visitas.

— Ah…yo voy — resignado, el chico de las explosiones se levantó de su asiento.

Ante la mirada curiosa y atenta de sus padres, tomó unos platos y un vaso más, en los que respectivamente sirvió una ración de comida y vertió jugo de uva. Después, se dirigió a la puerta, por la ubicación de la cocina, sus padres simplemente tuvieron que ladear un poco el cuerpo para ver.

— Yamikumo — la voz de Katsuki no mostraba sorpresa, pero sí un matiz contento.

— Katsuki, sobre la tare-…

— Sí, sí, te ayudo — sin esperar a que terminara, puso una mano en la espalda del chico para hacerlo ir hasta la cocina y con la mano libre empujó la puerta, cerrándola en el acto — Pero primero, cenemos, me muero de hambre.

— S-Sí…— asintió, tras lavarse las manos se sentó y comenzó a comer después de saludar a los padres de su amigo — "Al final no entendí nada…"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten :3


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! He venido con la actualización :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Segundo mundo.**_

— Llegaremos tarde — aseguró una voz dulce, como un comentario al aire.

— Uh…

— Aizawa-sensei nos regañará — volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

— Uh huh…

— Baku-chan.

— ¿Qué quieres, Izuku? — masculló el rubio viendo a su compañera.

— Faltan cinco minutos para el timbre — indicó mostrando su celular — Nunca habíamos llegado tarde antes, pero Aizawa-sensei dijo que los que llegaran tarde hoy tendrían que-…

— ¡Entonces no te quedes ahí parada y mueve el culo de una vez! — le interrumpió el joven con un humor de los mil demonios.

— ¡H-Hai! — la peli-verde dio un respingo y se echó a correr.

Esos dos eran Izuku Midoriya, la intrigante y algo hiperactiva alumna de la clase 1-A, secretamente la sucesora de la heroína número uno Might Heroine; y Katsuki Bakugou, uno de los dos estudiantes que obtuvieron el primer lugar en el examen de ingreso, amigo de infancia de la chica.

Gracias a la buena condición física de ambos, lograron llegar a su salón justo a tiempo. Afortunadamente, no se encontraban muy lejos cuando vieron lo poco que faltaba para el timbre. Apenas ingresaron a su aula, tomaron asiento y momentos después entró la profesora.

— Buenos días alumnos — saludó la heroína profesional, tomó la tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

— Oye, Izuku-chan…— le llamó Ocharo, lo más bajo que pudo, viendo de reojo que Aizawa no le pillara.

— ¿Huh? — la chica volteó ver a su castaño compañero al escuchar su nombre.

— Mira hacia arriba…— pidió con gestos, en un tono de voz muy bajo, queriendo que viese lo que le había mandado.

— ¿Hacia arriba? — repitió e hizo lo pedido, pero no vio nada.

Antes de que ella se percatara del papel que Ocharo le había enviado por medio de su Kosei, gravedad cero, Katsuki lo tomó. El blondo desdobló el papel, y con una expresión indiferente, procedió a leerlo sin importarle la mirada disgustada del castaño.

"Izuku-chan, hoy después de clases, ¿Te gustaría…ir a una cita conmigo? Desde hace un tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero tengo miedo a que me rechaces, yo te-…" Y, ¡Boom! Explotó la pequeña carta de confesión, aunque claro, fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que no se oyera el ruido y alertara a la maestra.

— ¡Bakugou! — en ese momento, Ocharo se puso de pie y azotó las manos en su pupitre.

— Uraraka-san, le pido con todo respeto que tomé asiento, de lo contrario tendré que sacarlo del salón — Aizawa volteó a verle, con el ceño fruncido, ante su queja — Así no es usted.

— L-Lo siento profesora…— se disculpó el chico y tomó asiento.

Uraraka Ocharo miró a ver a Katsuki, visiblemente enojado, causando que el rubio voltease a verle. A los dos segundos de hacer contacto visual, Bakugou mostró una de sus manos e hizo detonar pequeñas explosiones, las cuales se notaba más la luz que desprendían que el tenue sonido de estas.

Ante aquel gesto, más la cara de pocos amigos que puso, Ocharo se encogió en su lugar con algo de miedo. Tras un rato, suspiró resignadamente y abrió su libreta para tomar apuntes de la clase. De vez en cuando, miraba a ver a Izuku, y volvía a suspirar. Bien, ¿Cuánto más seguirían así las cosas?

Desde que empezó el nuevo semestre, tras el sorpresivo ataque que sufrieron al ir a la USJ, Ocharo había intentado confesársele a Izuku tras comprender que uno de los gajes del oficio sobre ser héroes podría ser la muerte. Sin embargo, cada intento durante esa semana había sido frustrado por el rubio de las explosiones.

— ¡Izuku-chan! — cuando llegó el descanso, Ocharo se disponía a acercarse a ella y hablarle — ¿Quieres que-…?

— Izuku, muévete, me estorbas el paso — dijo Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño y atrayendo la atención de la chica.

— ¿Qué? E-Espera, Baku-chan — pidió Izuku, puesto que su compañero tenía una mano en su espalda y la obligaba a avanzar hacia la cafetería — Creo que Uraraka-kun quería decirme-…

— ¿¡AH!? — se quejó, interrumpiéndola, hoy estaba de un increíble mal genio.

— Déjalo, después le preguntaré — contestó la de ojos jades tras oír rezongar al rubio.

Se había rendido con facilidad, después de todo, siempre era lo mismo. De hecho, si rememoraba las cosas, le daba la impresión de que esa situación se había repetido desde que tenían ambos la capacidad de recordar. Por eso, la chica no le llevó la contraria y en vez se apresuró a llegar a la cafetería.

Por su parte, Bakugou estaba refunfuñando mentalmente, agradecía que Izuku no le hubiese refutado ante la queja que usó para interrumpirla. Ese maldito bastardo de gravedad cero…ahora estaba seguro que iba a ser su dolor de cabeza, al parecer no se rendiría fácilmente.

— ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, Bakugou? — cuestionó lida, mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa, en el banco frente a ellos — Traes una cara horrible, ¿Verdad, Izuku-chan~?

— Cállate, entrometida de mierda — masculló el de ojos carmín con molestia.

— ¡Baku-chan! — le regañó Izuku por el comentario, más este sólo resopló de manera altanera y un poco grosera.

— ¡Hahaha! Que boquita, podré ser una entrometida de mierda, pero ahora mismo ¡TÚ TIENES CARA DE MIERDA APLASTADA! ¡Hahaha! — comentó la chica, sin intentar disimular sus carcajadas, señalando al rubio.

— Maldita perra…— Bakugou le miró de manera asesina con intenciones de reventarle la cara a explosiones.

— ¡Baku-chan, cálmate! — la peli-verde lo tomó de los hombros — ¡Tencchan, deja de burlarte de Baku-chan! Por todos los héroes~…

Claramente que ninguno de los dos les hizo caso, lida se siguió riendo mientras aporreaba la mano contra la mesa, y Bakugou cada vez más iba perdiendo de manera alarmante la poca paciencia con la que nació. No pasaron ni cinco segundos a ese ritmo, hasta que lo inevitable pasó, más bien: lo de todos los días.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita! — el rubio se le lanzó encima.

— ¡Atrápame si puedes! — lida logró evadir el ataque, y usando su Kosei, comenzó a huir.

— ¡Ni que fueras un jodido Pokémon! — le respondió el otro, visiblemente molesto y preparado para usar sus explosiones.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! — rió la chica de los motores en las pandorillas — ¡Para eso mejor deberías probar suerte atrapando al Pikachu de Denki!

— ¿Que yo qué? — cuestionó confundido el joven mencionado.

Nunca abandonaron la cafetería, de lo contrario, correrían el riesgo de toparse con Aizawa. Durante los minutos que duró la persecución, inclusive se subieron a las mesas, uno huyendo mientras su perseguidor le pisaba los talones. Pareciera raro o no, los demás alumnos parecían acostumbrados, incluso indiferentes de la situación.

Cada que esos dos pasaban por su mesa, los alumnos retiraban sus charolas, dejándolos pasar y después retomaban su desayuno con normalidad. Sí, desgraciada o afortunadamente, ya estaban acostumbrados. La persecución llegó a su fin, cuando al bajar al piso, este terminó siendo congelado.

— ¡B-Basta muchachos! — la voz temblorosa de un chico les llamó justo cuando sus pies fueron atrapados en el hielo — N-No tienen 4 años, así que dejen de jugar al Onigokko y siéntense a desayunar…— a cada palabra su voz perdía fuerza hasta volverse un susurro inseguro.

— Shouto — cuando Bakugou mencionó su nombre, el aludido dio un respingo por el miedo, lo hizo con furia.

— ¿S-Sí? — respondió temeroso.

— Ya ambos nos detuvimos…— le recordó lida, haciendo un mohín, mientras señalaba sus pies y los del rubio — Por eso…

— ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESPERAS PARA SOLTARNOS!? — gritó un cabreado Bakugou, chocando sus puños, amenazante de hacerle pagar caro su tardanza.

— ¡L-Lo siento! — se disculpó, miedoso y apenado, para después derretir el hielo.

Izuku se tranquilizó cuando tanto esos dos como el chico de la heterocromía vinieron a la mesa, ella les había estado gritando que se calmaran y se alegraba que Shouto apareciera justo a tiempo para detenerlos. En realidad, el chico de cabello bicolor siempre detenía a Bakugou y a lida.

El rubio se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco, a un lado de ella, estando cruzado de brazos. Mientras los otros dos se sentaron en el banquillo contrario, quedando frente a ellos, como cada vez que desayunaban en la cafetería. La pelinegra del Kosei de motor, llamada lida Tenya, era la primer gran amiga de Izuku y cabe decir que poseía buen cuerpo, cara bonita, pero su carácter no era muy femenino ni refinado. A pesar de que venía de una muy conocida familia de héroes, no alardeaba de eso y más bien parecía querer ocultarlo.

Y el otro, Todoroki Shouto, podría decirse que era el mejor amigo de Katsuki. El chico era bastante miedoso y tímido, el flequillo de su cabello le cubría los ojos ocultando en su mayoría la quemadura de su rostro y estaba lo suficientemente largo para hacerse una pequeña cola baja, al igual que la peliverde tenía muchísima paciencia y valor para tratar con Bakugou. Y no era de extrañar, el mal genio del rubio espantaba a los demás, y como Izuku siempre estaba con él ocasionaba que ella se auto-marginara.

— Tsk, ¿A esta miseria le llaman una "buena cantidad de salsa picante"? — de repente, fueron capaces de oír un chasquido de lengua y una queja.

— Baku-chan, toma, sabes que no me gusta la salsa picante — Izuku le dio los dos sobres que ella tenía.

— Y-Yo tampoco la tolero mucho…— susurró Shouto, entregando las suyas.

— ¡Que te dé una buena gastritis! — lida igualmente les imitó.

Bakugou desvió el rostro, mientras volvía a chasquear la lengua, pero tomó lo que esos tres le ofrecían. Así como Izuku sólo tenía a lida como su mejor amiga, Bakugou contaba con Shouto, o algo así… Siendo sinceros, ni el rubio ni la peliverde sabían cuando empezaron a relacionarse con esos dos.

Simplemente, un día, se vieron desayunando en la cafetería con el chico heterocromo y la chica motor. A medio receso cuando ellos ya estaban por acabarse su comida, Izuku tuvo que arrimarse por el asiento, quedando bastante pegada a Bakugou, porque alguien se había sentado a un lado suyo. Le preocupaba que al de ojos carmín le incomodara su cercanía, y eso sólo empeorara su humor.

— ¡Might Heroine! — dijo lida, sonriendo y señalando a la susodicha con los palillos de madera — ¿Qué te trae a la mesa de tus humildes alumnos?

— Vamos, jovencita lida, no tienes que ser tan formal — dijo la heroína, quien al parecer venía comiendo durante el camino, la cual miró a ver a Izuku — Jovencita Midoriya, una vez termine de darles clase ¿Podría hablar contigo?

— Claro — asintió sonriente.

Might Heroine, era la heroína número uno, y ese título lo tenía a grandes creces. Poseía un cuerpo delgado, pero bien trabajado y musculado, claro que sin llegar a la exageración. Era una hermosa mujer rubia, con un cuerpo de envidia y muy atractiva, con preciosos ojos azules.

Tal como se lo pidió, después de que Might Heroine diese la clase del día, ella se dirigió a la enfermería. Sin embargo, no fue la única, Bakugou se quedó apoyado en la pared de la habitación esperándola afuera de esta. Izuku una vez estuvo en la enfermería, se topó con Recovery Girl, tras dejarla hacer sus diligencias se encaminó hasta la última cama de descanso.

En ella, se encontraba Might Heroine, pero no como la vio minutos atrás. Esta perdió algo de su musculatura, quedando como una mujer delgada, aunque aún seguía conservando su buena figura. Seguía conservando su belleza casi intacta, por supuesto, si no tomabas en cuenta que su cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado y con menos brillo, estaba pálida y sudaba frío. Ella abrió los ojos en cuando se percató de su presencia.

— Jovencita Midoriya…— murmuró la heroína y se incorporó en la cama.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme, Might Heroine? — curiosa, la jovencita hizo su pregunta con educación y respeto típicos de ella.

— Es sobre el One For All — comentó la rubia, rascándose la nuca y bajando los pies al suelo con intención de quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó algo insegura, después de la batalla contra Noumu, sólo imaginaba una mala noticia — Es algo malo, ¿Cierto? — casi afirmó, con un goterón cayéndole por la nuca, al ver a la mujer escupir sangre repentinamente.

— 50 minutos — dijo la heroína, al ver el desconcierto de Izuku, suspiró — Es el tiempo que puedo ser heroína, cada vez es más corto y ahora 50 minutos es el límite que tengo.

— No puede ser…— ahora Might Heroine no era la única pálida, Izuku palideció con la noticia, atónita.

¿Sólo 50 minutos? Tenía que ser una broma. Cada vez, Might Heroine, tenía menos tiempo. E Izuku todavía no dominaba de manera completa el One For All, ¿Qué harían? Cada vez estaban más entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué pasaría si volvían a atacarlos?

OMAKE:

Aunque se suponía que debía estar en clases, Bakugou se mantenía fuera de la enfermería, apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Total, solamente faltaba un período y Aizawa sabía perfectamente que dijera lo que le dijera él no se quedaría en el aula.

Bakugou no es de las personas que esperan a los demás, todo lo contrario, es de las personas que te hacen esperar por él. Sin embargo, con Izuku, hacía ciertas excepciones. Gracias a su conocido mal temperamento y su corta paciencia, alejaba a los que querían ingresar a la enfermería por pequeñeces, de esa forma no interrumpirían la plática que se suscitaba ahí dentro.

Si no las interrumpían, significaba que terminarían de hablar más pronto, y eso a su vez quería decir que no tendría que esperar de más. Hmp, el jamás se permitiría ser pillado esperando a Izuku por voluntad propia, aún si pasaba simplemente lo negaría. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de la muchacha de melena verde obscuro saliese de la enfermería.

— Gracias por esperarme, Baku-chan — agradeció la chica, sonriendo contenta.

— Hmp, en tus sueños torpe, no te estaba esperando. Sólo no quería entrar a la clase teórica de Aizawa — bufó el muchacho, volteando a ver a otro lado, altaneramente.

— Sí, claro — rió la muchacha.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste torpe!? — se detuvo, mirándola ceñudo y haciendo detonar unas explosiones en su mano.

— Eres muy amable…aunque lo niegues — se atrevió a decir, sabiendo que podría irritar al rubio, se dirigió a paso veloz a su aula mientras sonreía.

— ¿¡AH!? — se quejó Bakugou, detonando explosiones en ambas manos, viendo a Izuku desaparecer al doblar la esquina del pasillo — Encima que la esperé me deja atrás…— murmuró con desgano el joven e inicio la marcha a su salón sin prisa alguna.

* * *

Espero que el cap les guste y, en el siguiente, veremos como le va a Kacchan y a Deku :3


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era hora de ver cómo le iba a Kacchan y a Deku-kun :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Primer mundo.**_

— ¡Se me hizo tarde! — chilló un joven de cabello verde.

Aquel estudiante se había quedado dormido, no por flojera, sino porque el cansancio de sus entrenamientos era un tanto excesivo. ¿Entrenamiento de qué? Para tener control total de su Kosei el cual, cabe destacar, le había sido heredado por All Might. Por ende, el entrenamiento que tenía no era fácil, puesto que debía esforzarse el doble que los demás.

Apresuró la velocidad a la que corría, teniendo el tiempo en su contra, faltaba pocos segundos para que sonara la tercera campanada. Cielos, lida le regañaría por su irresponsabilidad, poco en común en él. En lo personal, a diferencia de algunas personas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención al ser el último en entrar.

Eso tenía una muy buena razón, en la secundaria nadie hablaba con él, por lo que estaba solo. En realidad, no tenía amigos ni parecido, y eso venía mucho más atrás que la escuela media. Desde que ingresó a la primaria estaba solo, o bueno, casi totalmente solo si no se contaba el bullying que sufría de parte de su amigo de infancia.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde! — chilló, por suerte se encontraba ingresando a la institución.

— ¡Hazte un lado, Deku! — la inconfundible voz de cierto rubio temperamental llegó a sus oídos.

— ¿Eh? — y casi instantáneamente fue derribado al suelo.

— ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓN! — fue lo último que logró escuchar de parte de su compañero.

— Auch…— estando en el piso, el muchacho vio en la dirección en la que su amigo de infancia se fue — ¿A Kacchan igual se le habrá hecho tarde? — se cuestionó mientras se levantaba.

Meneó la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, ¡Se le hacía tarde! Corrió hasta llegar a su salón, y una vez ahí, tocó la puerta. Al escuchar un "Adelante", abrió esta y se encontró con que All Might estaba en el aula. Agradeció mentalmente que ese día no tuviesen clase con Aizawa a primera hora.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — cuestionó Ashido, energética como siempre, mientras levantaba el brazo.

— Buena pregunta, Jovencita Ashido — asintió All Might, con su eterna gran y blanca sonrisa — Hoy…

— ¿Hoy…? — la gran mayoría, emocionados, le incitaron a proseguir.

— Veremos lo teórico al rescate de civiles — respondió y tomó la tiza.

— ¿EEEEEH? — fue la queja casi general — ¡Eso es muy aburrido!

— ¿No podemos hacer ejercicios de campo? — cuestionó Kirishima.

— Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer…— murmuró All Might, señalando hacia el piso, detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Por qué? — Kaminari fue el siguiente en preguntar, alzando la mano para eso, igual de desconcertado que los demás.

— Bueno, eso es porque…— murmuró All Might, sudando un poco por su nerviosismo.

— Porque si lo hace, será evidente que no le tienen respeto como tutor y me veré obligado a limitar sus clases prácticas con él — Aizawa se mostró ante ellos, repentinamente, estando en su saco de dormir.

— ¡AIZAWA-SENSEI! ¿¡DE DÓNDE SALIÓ!? — chillaron todos.

Muy bien, jamás se esperaron que Eraser Head apareciera, ni siquiera lo habían notado. Inclusive los más indiferentes, léase: Bakugou, Todoroki y Tokoyami, hicieron una leve mueca de asombro. Vaya, aunque no lo dirían públicamente por nada del mundo, su maestro parecía un ninja.

El nombrado les vio con irritación, de ser por él, quería seguir durmiendo. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que All Might sería capaz de mantener el orden en el aula por más de un minuto, miró el reloj de pared, el cual marcaba que el tiempo transcurrido desde la tercera campanada eran 1 minuto y 15 segundos. Bien, quizá debió haber deseado una hora, así no le estarían ardiendo tanto los ojos.

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo — se limitó a responder.

— Sólo bromea con limitar el tiempo de enseñanza de All Might-sensei ¿Cierto? — dijo Kirishima, un tanto dudoso.

— Va en serio — afirmó el héroe de las vendas.

Bien, eso no les pintaba bien. Estaban más que seguros que si decía que iba en serio realmente lo haría. No por nada era conocido como el maestro más estricto de la U.A, maestro el cual fue capaz de expulsar a una clase completa al considerarlos "sin talento" al no pasar su primera prueba.

Y lo que otorgaba mucha más fuerza a sus palabras era que, a pesar de haber quedado mal parado en la batalla en la USJ, había seguido dándoles clase. Sin importar que pareciese una momia andante o, cosa que nunca les revelaría a sus alumnos, sufriera debido al dolor de sus lesiones.

— ¡Pero…! — intentó quejarse uno.

— Un héroe no solamente reparte palizas a los villanos — les riñó Aizawa, con ese aire frío y monótono — También tiene que estar al pendiente de las víctimas del altercado, la vida de los civiles es más importante que ganar fama o dinero.

— Sensei, nosotros…— murmuró Uraraka.

— Si vinieron a la U.A para convertirse en héroes buscando ganar fama o dinero, déjenme decirles que pierden el tiempo — sus palabras fueron frías y directas — Si realmente eso piensan, mejor dense de baja y no regresen a la institución de nuevo.

— Aizawa…— susurró All Might, viendo las caras largas de los alumnos — ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con ellos? — ese comentario fue casi inaudible.

— Es mejor abrirles los ojos ahora a dejar que vayan más lejos y la caída sea demasiado para ellos — respondió del mismo modo, con una expresión tranquila.

Sí, All Might le entendía perfectamente, aunque cuestionaba los métodos del héroe cuyo Kosei era dejar nulos los del resto. Podría decirse, que era una de las pocas veces, que se aburrían con la clase de su maestro rubio. Bueno, lo teórico no era el fuerte del octavo portador del One For All, y eso era más que evidente.

— Se trababa a cada rato — murmuró Uraraka.

— Se ponía nervioso — dijo esta vez lida.

— Aún más cuando no buscaba como hacernos más sencilla la explicación — en esa ocasión fue el turno de Midoriya para hablar.

En ese momento, los tres futuros héroes suspiraron, más con cansancio que con desgano. Actualmente, se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, desayunando. De un momento a otro, vieron como desde la puerta de entrada al lugar, All Might le hacía señas a Izuku.

— Yo…

— Ve, Deku-kun — le animó Ochako.

— Debe ser algo importante — dijo lida, alentándole a ir.

Tras agradecerle a sus compañeros, el joven de ojos verdes se alejó de la cafetería, yendo directamente a la sala de maestros. Cuando ingresó a esta, vio a All Might en su forma demacrada, el traje le quedaba bastante grande. El blondo le sirvió una taza de té mientras él tomaba asiento.

— ¿Pasa algo, All Might? — cuestionó el chico, debido al hecho a que lo habían convocado, pensaba que sería por alguna inquietud del mayor.

— 50 minutos — dijo y en eso escupió sangre, preocupando al menor — 50 minutos es el tiempo límite en el cual puedo ser héroe.

— Imposible…— susurró Izuku, pasmado por la noticia.

— No es imposible — debatió el héroe profesional — Últimamente me he estado esforzando de más, y durante la pelea contra Noumu…me excedí.

— ¿Es por eso que tu tiempo es más corto? — supuso Midoriya, pensativo.

— Sí, cada vez voy agotando más lo que me queda — expuso tras asentir — Noumu fue un oponente muy difícil, siendo sincero, pensé que no saldría vivo de esa…

— ¡All Might! — se quejó Izuku, puesto que no le gustaba que la gente hablara así de sí misma, menos si era alguien a quien estimaba.

— Es la verdad, Joven Midoriya — suspiró el mayor — Es por eso que es importante que domines lo más pronto posible el One For All, cada vez mi tiempo es menos, y los villanos no esperarán a que estés listo para que ataquen.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio. All Might tenía razón, los villanos jamás esperarían que estuviese listo, todo lo contrario. Atacarían con más confianza mientras él siguiese sin saber usar de manera plena su Kosei, y comprendía que eso preocupara al héroe, el no poder proteger a los demás…

El rubio, siendo el Símbolo de la paz, regulaba el nivel de delincuencia. Gracias a su sola presencia, los villanos se la pensaban dos veces antes de actuar, aún más sabiendo que estaba en Japón. Si algo le pasara a All Might…era más que seguro que todo se volvería un caos total.

— Y me preocupa que…— murmuró el héroe.

— ¿Qué cosa? — quiso saber el joven portador del Kosei.

— No, no es nada, Joven Midoriya — se excusó con gestos de manos, algo nervioso y temeroso de siquiera pensarlo — "No puedo decirle que hay posibilidades de que precisamente él venga si no progresa más rápido…"

Sí, la sola idea de pensar en "él", le ponía los pelos de punta. No tenía bonitos recuerdos con respecto a su maestro, de hecho, lo que mayormente recordaba de él eran las palizas que le daba cuando era joven, casi exactamente de la edad de Izuku. Tembló como gelatina, tenía que mejorar como profesor a menos que quisiera que Izuku conociera a "ese monstruo", y claro que no le deseaba eso.

El peliverde, por su parte, veía al Símbolo de la paz actuar algo extraño. Bueno, él no era quién para decir eso, pues su comportamiento era extraño de por sí. Sin embargo, notaba que All Might estaba nervioso, como si intentase ocultarle algo. Decidió no darle demasiada prioridad al tema, aunque claro, estaría al pendiente de este.

En parte lo hacía debido a que no quería pensar de más y sacar conclusiones apresuradas, y en contra parte, porque esas conclusiones apresuradas futuramente podrían sacarlo de un buen lío. Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, justamente sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso, haciendo que el joven se apresurara.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! — se despidió el muchacho.

— Claro — asintió All Might.

Bien, ahora sí debía apresurarse, pues sabía que la clase que seguía era la de Aizawa y no quería ganarse un castigo de su estricto maestro. Cuando ingresó al aula, se relajó al ver que Eraser Head todavía no había ingresado en esta, aunque duró muy poco su relajación para su gusto.

— Midoriya, entra de una vez — dijo Aizawa, estando detrás de él.

— ¡Aizawa-sensei! — chilló el chico, asustado, le sacaron un buen susto.

— Ya siéntate — prácticamente le mandó a callar, hastiado.

— ¡H-Hai!

El noveno portador del One For All acató la orden, sentándose en su asiento, sin poder evitar hacer contacto visual con Kacchan. Eso lo puso aún más nervioso, y la mirada indiferente y penetrante que le dirigían no ayudaba en nada. De hecho, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Mientras la clase proseguía, el muchacho no podía evitar clavar a ratos la mirada sobre el rubio, nervioso de que le pillaran y eso encabronara a Kacchan. Por su parte, este le miraba a ver de reojo, cosa que el peliverde no notaba. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se paseaba por su mente y le atormentaba en las noches causándole insomnio.

Katsuki apretó la mandíbula, haciendo crujir sus dientes, ¿Por qué últimamente pensaba tanto en Deku? Era absurdo. Se supone que odiaba al muchacho ¿No? Que simplemente sentía desprecio por él… y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba: Mirándolo discretamente. Debía llegar al fondo del asunto y descubrir que mierdas le pasaba.

— "Es ilógico…" — gruñó mentalmente, con deseos de explotar lo primero que pudiera.

Creía que simplemente estaba paranoico, debido a lo ocurrido en el ataque de la liga de villanos, y que empezaba a ver a Deku como su rival. Aunque en realidad, fuera algo muy diferente a lo que pensaba, e ignoraba que estaba a escasas horas de darse cuenta.

OMAKE:

Después de clases, el salón se vació con rapidez, puesto que ya todos querían llegar a casa. Izuku se encontraba en la enfermería, eso era debido a que a Aizawa se le hizo necesaria una prueba práctica, y como siempre él terminó con algo roto. La razón de haber tardado más de lo necesario, fue porque Recovery Girl le dio nuevamente un sermón, el cual ya se sabía de memoria.

Tras salir de aquel lugar que visitaba más frecuentemente de lo que quería, estaba distraído puesto que se preguntaba si el rubio se habría dado cuenta de su escrutinio, negó con la cabeza. De ser así, era muy probable, que aún estaría en la enfermería teniendo más de un hueso roto.

Después de haber parado en los lockers de la entrada, y haberse cambiado las zapatillas, salió del edificio. En un principio creía que, si alguien estaría esperándolo, esos serían Uraraka e lida. Y se encontraba casi en lo correcto, alguien lo esperaba, pero nunca imaginó que sería él…

— ¿Kacchan? — parpadeó confundido el joven — ¿Qué haces-…?

— Cállate Deku — masculló el nombrado de mala gana, al ver el desconcierto del chico y como este miraba hacia todos lados.

— Pero…

— Sólo cállate y camina, nerd — le calló de nuevo, poniéndose en marcha.

Izuku no entendía bien que pasaba. Ni Uraraka ni lida se encontraban por ahí, lo cual le extrañaba, usualmente lo esperaban a la salida. Sonrió levemente al recordar que, el mismo día del ataque en la USJ, ellos le esperaron a pesar de que se había hecho de noche.

Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, lo cual ponía muy nervioso al menor, mientras que el mayor se hallaba del todo tranquilo. Pronto, poco a poco, Midoriya fue reconociendo el recorrido que hacían. Los ojos le brillaron cosa que, aunque no se dio cuenta, no pasó desapercibida para el otro joven.

No encontraba una razón, o al menos una convincente para sí mismo, de las acciones del chico. Sin embargo, se alegraba de ese gesto que parecía pequeño, pero para él significaba mucho. Y no era de menos, porque a pesar de que lo hacía a su manera…era la primera vez en diez años que regresaban a casa juntos.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de los Omake? Los pondré de vez en cuando, cuando haya algo que se me venga a la mente contar, pero no haya podido introducirlo en el cap en sí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4: Colisión.**_

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó una voz ronca, viendo a un muchacho.

— Ya está todo listo — comentó en tono temeroso.

Y una macabra y amplia sonrisa se formó en sus facciones.

~Tercer Mundo~

— ¿Qué haremos hoy, Super Hero? — Katsuki fue el primero en levantar la mano.

— Creo que será algo que a más de uno le llamará la atención — aseguró el héroe profesional.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? — inquirieron los demás, con visible emoción.

— Serán duelos uno a uno — sentenció al decir lo siguiente.

Yamikumo y unos más sonrieron, sin embargo, algunos como Katsuki borraron la emoción de su rostro. ¿En serio? Tendrían que enfrentar a alguno de sus compañeros ¿Otra vez? En lo particular, no le gustaba pelear con personas que conocía o estimaba por mínimo que fuera, eso se debía a lo dañino de su Kosei.

Y, además de lidiar con eso, estaba el problemita de Yamikumo. El chico aún no controlaba su Kosei, terminaba bastante lastimado tras usarlo, pero eso no evitaba que se emocionara por tener la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo durante la batalla práctica. Lo que más incomodaba al rubio…

— Quinto duelo: el Joven Yamikumo VS el Joven Katsuki — anunció Super Hero, tras sacar dos papeles de una caja.

Sí, era eso. Quería evitar pelear con el de cabello violeta. El resultado era más que obvio: Katsuki dominaba su Kosei y Yamikumo no. Había tres opciones: dejarse vencer y que Yamikumo no le hablase durante días, buscar empatar y que el chico le recriminara no haberse esforzado, o vencerlo y provocar que se enojara consigo mismo al no ver avances en su entrenamiento.

— Demos todo, Katsuki — sonrió el chico, en pose de pelea.

— Claro…— tuvo que forzar la sonrisa — "Mierda… ¿Qué hago?"

Para bien, o para mal, no tuvo que sufrir al escoger una de esas tres opciones. Vio cómo, justo cuando se lanzaron al ataque, Black Mist apareció entre ellos. Del villano, vieron salir un par de manos, lo cual no les dio una buena pinta. Inmediatamente buscaron tomar distancia, algo desconcertados de las repetitivas apariciones y desapariciones que hacían entre los demás presentes.

Todos se alertaron, y Mineta fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo a buscar al director ante el peligro que el ataque de la liga de villanos pudiese repetirse. Los alumnos, y el héroe profesional, estaban más que preparados para un enfrentamiento. Aunque les extraño que al fin Black Mist se quedara quieto, riendo levemente.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — bramó Shouto, el chico "problema" del aula.

— ¿Aún no se han dado cuenta? — cuestionó Black Mist, con burla.

En ese mismo instante, Katsuki entendió a que se refería, tras inspeccionar con la vista a todos sus compañeros. Uno que otro, incluyéndolo a él junto con Yamikumo, tenían la huella luminiscente de una mano blanca en alguna zona del cuerpo. Eso, en definitiva, no era nada bueno.

— Feliz viaje — por su tono de voz, pudieron suponer que Black Mist sonreía.

De pronto, unos pequeños tornados envolvieron a cada uno de los que tenían esa marca, generando que los demás entraran en un leve pánico. El cual aumentó, pues justo cuando esos villanos se retiraron, los tornados se disolvieron revelando que los afectados…

— ¡Desaparecieron! — fue el chillido general.

.

~Segundo Mundo~

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuró Aizawa.

— ¿Cuándo no lo tienes? — bromeó Might Heroine.

— Hablo en serio — la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

Conversaban, como siempre, mientras veían los combates de sus alumnos. El punto era fortalecer su acción-reacción ante la diversidad de enemigos que existía. Nunca sabrían que villano atacaría y les tocaría enfrentar. Así como podría ser uno vulnerable a su Kosei…

— ¡Might Heroine! — le llamó Aizawa, indicando que se preparara.

— ¡Lo sé! — respondió la rubia, en guardia.

También podría tocarles enfrentar a un enemigo inmune a su Kosei. Aizawa y Might Heroine se pusieron en alerta cuando vieron aparecer a un par de villanos. Se trataba de Black Mist y, debido a las dos manos que sobresalían de este para "atacar", al otro lo identificaron como Shigaraki. Aunque erraban en eso último.

— ¿¡En serio!? — chilló Tokoyami — ¡Apenas ha pasado un mes!

El desconcierto invadió a todos los presentes, puesto que Black Mist no hacía más que aparecer y desaparecer entre ellos. Es por ello que Aizawa no podía usar su Kosei en Black Mist, le costaba seguirlo con la vista y el leve dolor que aún conservaba de sus lesiones se volvían distractores.

— ¿No están atacando? — susurró Might Heroine — "Esto es extraño…"

— Ya atacamos — aseguró Black Mist, era más que un anunció que una respuesta a la heroína profesional.

Eso creo la confusión en ellos, ¿Qué ya había atacado? Izuku miró a ver hacia los demás, tratando de hilar las cosas y pensando en las múltiples posibilidades. Demoró unos segundos en obtener su respuesta, vio como todos los que tenían una marca luminiscente eran rodeados por una especie de pequeños tornados, incluida ella.

Eso alarmó a las dos heroínas profesionales, ¿Qué función tenía ese Kosei? Les aliviaba de saber que aquel sujeto no era Tomura, pero ¿Qué pasaría con sus estudiantes? Al momento que los villanos se retiraron, los tornados se disolvieron, revelando que aquellos que fueron marcados…

— ¿¡Han desaparecido!? — se convirtió en el chilido general.

.

~Primer mundo~

— Espero que el joven Midoriya lo logré a tiempo — murmuró All Might.

— Le tienes mucha fe a ese chico — respondió Aizawa indiferente.

— Tú igual viste algo especial en él.

— Yo dije que su potencial no era cero — contradijo sin mucho interés.

Actualmente, veían como se libraban los combates uno contra uno. Entre los cuales ya querían pelear se encontraba Bakugou y, por el contrario, estaba Midoriya. Debido a que era al azar, temía que le tocara contra Kacchan, mientras que el otro, deseaba que le tocara Deku como oponente a vencer.

— Bakugou, tú vas contra Midoriya — escucharon la indiferente voz de Aizawa.

El de ojos jade dio un respingo por el miedo y, a su vez, el de ojos carmín sonrió de una manera un tanto escalofriante. Ambos pasaron al centro del área designada, intercambiando miradas, con sentimientos y expresiones muy diferentes el uno del otro.

Por un instante, Izuku pensó que Katsuki le dio ese pequeño gesto debido a que planeaba matarlo después, sabía que era más que probable. Por otro lado, Bakugou se recriminaba lo del día pasado, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ni el mismo estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Simplemente fue que, al estar ensimismado pensando en el por qué miraba tanto a Deku, sin querer se quedó a las afueras de la institución. Uraraka e lida se extrañaron ante eso y, debido a la prudencia de Tenya, terminaron por irse al pensar que quizá estuviese esperando a Midoriya. Y vaya que, de una u otra manera, acertaron.

— Deku — le llamó Katsuki, amenazante — Más vale que luches en serio.

— …— por su parte, el chico de pecas ahogó un grito de terror.

— Voy a ir con todo — advirtió, poniéndose en pose de ataque.

En ese momento, se lanzó contra el menor, con intenciones de iniciar la batalla de una vez por todas. Cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de él, alzó el puño, con intención de darle directo en el rostro con una explosión. Con eso, estaba seguro que el chico intentaría esquivar y con un contraataque quizá podría forzarlo a pelear.

Sin embargo, no todo sale como uno quiere. Antes de poder conectar un golpe, escucharon un estruendoso sonido que provenía de algún lugar cercano, obligándolo a detenerse. Todos miraron a diferentes direcciones, sólo para darse cuenta que un grupo de pájaros salían despavoridos de un punto del bosque cercano.

Instintivamente miraron a ver hacia el cielo, ¿Un meteorito? ¿Basura espacial? No sabrían decir que era. En el cielo detectaron nueve más de esas cosas desconocidas, las cuales terminaron por estrellarse en alguna parte de la ciudad. Era sumamente raro que aquello pasara ¿Y si…?

— ¿¡Un ataque!? — chilló Mineta, siendo un total pesimista.

— "Podría ser probable…" — pensó Midoriya y apretó los puños.

Por un instante la palabra "Noumu" se le vino a la mente. ¿Sería obra de Shigaraki Tomura y su liga de supervillanos? No podría saberlo con exactitud. Pero algo le decía que aquel villano estaba relacionado con aquello. Izuku miró a ver de reojo a los dos héroes profesionales.

Aizawa se mantenía sereno, pensando, quizá ¿Debería avisar al director? No, él ya se habría dado cuenta y los habría llamado. Mientras tanto, All Might a pesar de que sonreía para no alarmar a los demás, estaba preocupado y levemente asustado. No, perder la vida no le asustaba, pero el que alguien fuese asesinado y no pudiese hacer nada…le aterraba.

~Punto uno: Playa~

Una de esas cosas se estrelló en la arena, y se barrió por una buena cantidad de metros antes de parar. Podría decirse que su aterrizaje era uno de los más "suaves". Sentía entumido el cuerpo y se encontraba mareada. Abrió de poco a poco los ojos, y vio que estaba…

— ¿La playa? — murmuró la jovencita.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a mirar todo el lugar. ¿Qué hacía en la playa? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hacía en esa playa? La reconocía, era la playa en la que entrenó con Might Heroine y por ende limpió. Extrañada, se sacudió la arena del traje y comenzó a caminar por las calles de regreso a la academia.

Al hacerlo, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, pues más de uno le lanzó un piropo. Normalmente no se preocupaba por esas cosas, pues nunca antes había usado su traje públicamente y siempre iba junto con Bakugou. Pero ahora estaba sola, aunque sabía defenderse, la incomodidad nadie se la quitaba.

~Punto dos: Bosque~

Ni idea de cómo acabó ahí. En un momento estaba atrapado dentro de un torbellino, intentando liberarse por medio de explosiones, y al siguiente tras abrir los ojos estaba tirado en un cráter dentro del bosque. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, y de un salto se puso en pie, comenzando a caminar.

— Este bosque…— murmuró el joven, identificando el lugar tras pasear la vista por su alrededor — Este bosque es…

Era el mismo bosque donde de antaño, cuando niños, Izuku y él solían jugar y pescar escarabajos. Negó con la cabeza, evitando ponerse cursi y recordar aquellos tiempos, para continuar caminando. Si la memoria, ni tampoco la intuición, no le fallaban dado el caso que sí se encontrase dónde él creía, probablemente el enemigo se enfocara más en dispersarlos y él no estuviera muy lejos de la U.A.

~Punto tres: Parque~

Parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, viendo que todo estaba al revés, o por lo menos a su vista así era. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que el que se encontraba al revés era él, así que se dejó caer hacia un lado, terminando sentado en el piso de aquel lugar mientras dejaba de sentir nauseas.

Al ponerse en pie, vio que había un camino que fuera muy probable que él hubiese generado al aterrizar, el cual terminaba a los pies de un árbol el cual seguramente le obligó a frenar de manera un tanto brusca. Eso lo deducía porque el árbol estaba un poco ladeado y una buena cantidad de hojas yacían en el suelo.

— Este es…— murmuró cayendo en cuenta de donde estaba — ¿El parque dónde jugaba con Katsuki…? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Estaba confundido. Pero por lo menos seguro de que seguía en la ciudad. A esas horas el parque se encontraba desierto debido a que los niños se encontraban en la escuela, por ello, hasta en la tarde podrían verse a los críos jugando en él. Agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie le haya visto en esa incómoda situación, inició su caminata.

— Mira a ese chico…

— ¿Será algún villano novato…?

— No lo sé…me da miedo preguntar…

— ¿Dónde están los héroes…? Estaría menos preocupado si alguno nos disipara las dudas…

— Que miedo…

Fue imposible que un tic no se apoderara de su ceja, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, e inevitablemente escuchaba aquellos cuchicheos debido a su traje. Bueno, en cierta parte, Katsuki se lo había mencionado y casi hasta advertido que cosas así podrían suscitarse. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, pensó que exageraba.

— ¡No soy un villano! — chilló ya harto de esos murmullos.

La gente chismosa que hablaba a sus espaldas dio un respingo, un tanto asustados de ser pillados, pero en cierto punto quedaron un poco más tranquilos. Aunque sonara un tanto cruel, ver al joven apresurar el paso estando avergonzado y ofendido, les hacía darse cuenta de que les decía la verdad.

Mientras más avanzaba, volvía a encontrarse con más gente que hablaba a sus espaldas, cuchicheando al ver su traje. Estaba harto de eso, le sacaba de quicio, pero en parte tuvo la culpa debido a su elección. Se encontraba a medio camino de llegar a su destino, cuando a una de las mujeres que hablaba a sus espaldas…

— ¡NO! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! — chilló ella, asustada.

Le habían intentado robar el bolso por un villano, aunque ella no quiso soltarlo y terminó como rehén. Y no era un villano cualquiera, tras verlo de reojo, Yamikumo lo supo identificar. Era el mismo villano que había intentado asfixiarlo el mismo día que conoció a Super Hero. ¿Había escapado de prisión? ¿Cómo? ¿Habría posesionado a alguien para escapar? No pudo pensar mucho en ello, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba corriendo hacia él.

— "Si hago una tontería no dudara asesinarme…" — analizó, puesto que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los villanos basura del ataque en la USJ ese sí que en definitiva le atacaría con intensiones asesinas.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? — gruñó, molesto porque el plan no fue como pensó, al verlo frente a él.

— "No soy como antes…yo puedo…" —pensó mientras se preparaba para ayudar a aquella rehén y atacar al villano — "…ayudar a alguien…" ¡DELAWARE SMASH!

Y atacó, la presión de aire que generó el "pequeño" ataque disperso al villano, dejando libre a la rehén. Para sorpresa de Yamikumo, sus dedos no se habían roto, y la rehén no tenía daño alguno. El villano yacía a unos metros lejos de ahí, estando fuera de combate, no tardó en salir de su asombro y los héroes llegaron mientras metía al villano en unos envases de refresco.

— ¿Acaso eres un villano novato? — dijo Bosque Kamui, al verle.

— Entonces se habrá peleado con su compañero — murmuró Mt. Lady tras hablar con la rehén.

— ¡QUE NO SOY UN VILLANO! — chilló el peli-violáceo, harto e indignado — Tome, por favor llévelo con la policía, yo tengo que regresar lo más pronto posible…

— ¿Seguro? Si lo entrego yo, a mí me darán el...

— Está bien…con poder salvar personas es más que suficiente — respondió, interrumpiendo a Bosque Kamui, para irse corriendo de ahí.

Al único lugar donde iba a dirigirse era a la escuela, Super Hero debía de estar preocupado, y eso llegaría a la paranoia si no sabía pronto de él. Así que lo mejor era ir a la escuela, además de que estaba ansioso por saber de Katsuki, a él también lo habían marcado por ese villano. ¿A dónde lo habrían enviado?

~Punto cuatro: Dormitorios~

— Que daño…— se quejó un chico, mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Se puso en pie y se dio cuenta del lugar en el cual estaba. ¿Los dormitorios? El villano no lo había enviado muy lejos, de hecho, aún seguía en U.A por suerte. Se estiró, haciendo su espalda tronar y se sacudió el polvo de los cimientos que se impregnaron en su ropa al chocar contra la pared y por ello haber terminado atravesándola.

— ¡Yamikumo! — el chico por fin reaccionó del todo — A mí me enviaron a los dormitorios, pero… ¿A dónde lo habrán enviado a él? Es mejor que me reúna con la clase, debo confiar en que Yamikumo hará lo mismo.

Tratando de convencerse de que su mejor amigo, fuese enviado donde fuese enviado, haría lo mismo Katsuki se dirigió al patio delantero de la academia. Por un momento se cuestionó si ir caminando o ir corriendo, pero tras pensarlo, decidió que era mejor caminar. Super Hero y Aizawa-sensei podrían con Black Mist, además que el director había reforzado la seguridad, mientras no apareciera un Noumu estarían bien.

* * *

Y con eso queda parejo con la otra página :3 ¡Jojo! Falta poco para que Kacchan se tope con Baku-chan y Gogo (Katsuki del tercer mundo) ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando eso suceda? :D


	6. Chapter 6

¡Al fin traigo conmigo el quinto capítulo :D!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Colisión, parte II_**

~Punto cinco: Arcade~

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de sótano, el cual fungía como almacén. Estaba desconcertado por eso, así que decidió subir las escaleras, con mucha cautela. No sabía dónde estaba con exactitud, además, ¿Y si el enemigo aún estaba cerca?

Debía admitir que, a cierto grado, era un miedoso de primera. No, más que miedoso, era excesivamente tímido. Aquello Bakugou se lo hacía notar constantemente, sin embargo, tanto él como ambas féminas se impresionaban con sus inconscientes actos de valentía. Un buen ejemplo era, sin duda alguna, el detener una discusión entre la chica motor y el rubio explosivo.

— ¿Este lugar…? — murmuró, poniéndose nervioso, por lo concurrido que resultó ser.

— Oye…— se escuchó una voz a lo lejos — ¿Ese no es…?

— ¡Sí! — asintió el otro — ¡Es el hijo de Endeavor!

Inmediatamente, Todoroki Shouto, lamentó haber subido por las escaleras desde el sótano. Quizá hubiese sido mejor quedarse ahí y, por exagerado que llegase a sonar, salirse por algún ducto de ventilación. De un segundo a otro, se vio rodeado por numerosas personas, en especial, adolescentes.

La lluvia de preguntas no tardó en llegar, agobiándolo, dejándolo aún más nervioso y confundido de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué? Pues, uno que otro comentario, lo dejaban descolocado. "¿Tener un padre tan fuerte como Endeavor?" "¿Hijo del héroe n°2, Endeavor?" Todo aquello lo iba descolocando cada vez más y más, buscó la manera de salir de aquel lugar lleno de videojuegos, lo más discreto posible.

— "¿Qué está pasando?" — se cuestionó, mientras se dirigía a la academia, muchas más personas le reconocieron — "¿Quién es Endeavor? Mi padre es Flame Hero; Enji Todoroki, no ese tal Endeavor…"

~ Punto seis: Centro comercial ~

— Au…duele — se quejó una voz femenina.

Se incorporó, doliéndole la espalda más que nada, debido al aterrizaje forzoso que había tenido. Claro, si podía llamarle así. Miró a ver a su alrededor, sino mal se equivocaba, aquel era el nuevo centro comercial que habían abierto hace un par de días. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues…

— Espero que Katsuki haya caído peor que yo — bufó la chica de guantes sin dedos mientras buscaba abandonar el sitio.

Aquel era el lugar en el cual quería citarse con Yamikumo, usando aquel momento tras crear una buena atmosfera romántica, para confesársele. Sin embargo, sus planes se veían frustrados una y otra vez. En ocasiones, porque sonaba la campana o Yamikumo era convocado por Super Hero, pero…

— "Maldito rubio…" — gruñó mentalmente.

La mayoría de las veces, Yamikumo no le acompañaba y, eso era producido por la presencia de cierto rubio de explosiones. ¿Qué tenía él que ella no cómo para que Yamikumo le prestara más caso? Ya, mejores calificaciones, era carismático, le caía bien a casi todo mundo, ¡Inclusive había sido reconocido como uno de los 5 grandes genios estudiantes de Japón!

— "Lo odio…" — bufó mientras corría, su condición era muy buena, pero no como la de su amor platónico.

Sin embargo, Yuu compartía algo en común con Yamikumo, con respecto a Katsuki. La chica reconocía que el rubio tenía lo suyo, sino fuera tan "paranoica", no vería al joven como su rival por el corazón o atención del chico peli-morado, pero… No importara que tan listo o de buen corazón fuera, para Yuu; Katsuki Bakugou simplemente era un cobarde. ¿Por qué…? Bueno, pese a lo asombroso y útil que fuese su particularidad, ella sabía que Katsuki…le tenía terror a su propio Kosei.

~ Punto siete: Parque acuático ~

— ¡Maldición! — se quejó, sintiendo el frío calarle.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué a él!? Su día había ido de mal en peor desde que despertó. Primeramente, su vieja, había estado de insoportable toda la puta mañana. "¿Acaso no tienes educación?" "¡Compórtate como se debe!" "¡Eres el heredero de los Todoroki! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar de vago?" Lo mismo de siempre.

Luego, su viejo, había estado de metiche: "Shouto, ¿Podemos hablar?" "Shouto, ¿Necesitas algo?" "Shouto, ayúdame con esto" "Ayúdame con aquello" "Acompáñame a tal lugar" "Ve a visitar a tu hermana" "Recoge a tu hermano de la estación" "Shouto, debes aprender modales" Shouto esto…Shouto aquello… ¡Joder, le iban a gastar el nombre!

Siguiente, llegando a la escuela, tuvo que enfrentarse con el parlanchín y estúpido del presidente de clase. ¿Quién se creía Mineta cómo para sermonearlo de tal forma? Sólo por haber pasado a quemar el aula por un pequeño descuido en la clase de química. Por eso mismo, Aizawa le había citado a hablar, pues el pelinegro estaba preocupado por su "actitud piro-maniaca". ¡Un coñazo completo! Si en base a eso funcionaba su Kosei, bueno, parte de él.

— Ese bastardo… — rechinó los dientes mientras sus flamas de su lado izquierdo lo cubrían, secándole rápidamente las ropas, había caído de lleno en una de las más hondas piscinas de "Super Hero's Water Park" — Me las pagarás con creces…— se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo peor de todo los días, desde hace ya bastantes años, era tenerle que ver la cara a él… Al maldito infeliz que no podía ver ni en pintura sin sentir genuinos deseos de asesinarlo por incineración de la manera más lenta y tortuosa posible. Llevó su mano hacia su cicatriz, la cual yacía del lado izquierdo de su rostro, mismo que se cubría de flamas una vez su Kosei estaba activo. Su mirada reflejó odio y rencor.

— Katsuki Bakugou…— escupió casi con asco.

~ Punto ocho: Mansión lida ~

Abrió los ojos de poco en poco, para poder ubicarse, le dolía un poco cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Una vez se puso de pie, saliendo de entre los rosales en los que había caído, pudo ver mejor donde se encontraba. Una mueca se formó en su fino rostro, pese a que, sus modales fueran todo menos finos o delicados como su apariencia.

— Ugh…mejor me doy prisa — murmuró, mientras que, con habilidad se retiraba de aquel sitio.

Sin querer usar su Kosei, puesto que, no le quedaba tan lejos la escuela. Bueno, para una persona común y corriente, un civil, si sería una gran distancia. Sin embargo, gracias a su envidiable condición, pronto se vería entrando a U.A. No negará que, contrario a lo que aparentara, le preocupaban demasiado sus amigos. En especial Shouto, no mentiría, el chico era su principal foco de angustia en esos instantes.

~ Punto nueve: Mirador ~

Cuando recobró la consciencia, simple y sencillamente, ya estaba en el mirador. Este se encontraba desierto, por lo tanto, no podría preguntar que había provocado el desorden del sitio. No obstante, era lo suficientemente astuto y suficiente sentido común como para suponer que quizá se debiera a él.

— ¡Izuku-chan! — se alarmó de pronto, como si su vida dependiera de ello, emprendió una veloz carrera hacia U.A.

¿Qué sería de la peli-verde? ¿Dónde la habrían enviado? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Lo extrañaría? Vale, eso último, no venía al caso. A la vez que la paranoia comenzaba a carcomerle, un pensamiento paseó por su mente, lo cual ocasionó que se detuviera ipso facto.

— "¿Y si…?"

¿Estaba ella…con Bakugou? Al recordar al chico explosivo, la sangre le hirvió, haciéndolo cruzarse de brazos. Bakugou comenzaba a exasperarle. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que truncarle el ligue con la oji-esmeralda? Pasando a asuntos más simples, ¿Por qué ni siquiera quería dejarle ser su amigo? Aunque era claro que no quería conformarse con ser solamente eso…

— "¿Y si…?" — nuevamente especuló.

¿Bakugou estaba enamorado de la linda y tierna Izuku? ¡No! Eso no podría ser verdad. Palideció, para todos puede que aparentara siempre aislarla de la mayoría por pura malicia, pero él acababa de desvelarse a sí mismo la verdad. Bakugou…la estaba sobreprotegiendo, alejando a todo pretendiente posible, es por eso que Shouto era capaz de permanecer en la misma mesa que ellos. Si eso era así…

— "¡Me rehúso!" — chilló mentalmente acelerando su carrera — "¡No voy a permitirlo, Bakugou, no te dejaré a Izuku-chan…no sin dar pelea!"

~ Punto diez: Pista de patinaje ~

Maldita mañana…

Jodida escuela…

Puta liga de villanos…

— ¿Joven, se encuentra bien? — habló un empleado, con algo de miedo, tanto a su aspecto como a su estado de salud.

No dijo nada, ¿Para qué? Simplemente se levantó, ligeramente adolorido, ignorando el frío del sitio. Su humor estaba de los mil demonios, lo único que quería era echarse una siesta durante clases una vez finalizaran los encuentros 1 vs 1, pero ¡No! La maldita "cortina parlante" y "manitas misteriosas" tenían que venir a cagarle la mañana.

— Debí quedarme en casa… — se lamentó, usando parcialmente su Kosei, rápidamente avanzaba hacia el colegio — Tengo sueño~ — bostezó sonoramente mientras doblaba una esquina.

° En A.U °

— Bakugou — llamó Aizawa, a lo que el rubio respondió rezongando — Acompaña a All Might a la oficina del director, tengo un…mal presentimiento.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? — se quejó.

— Porque yo te lo digo — respondió con voz hastiada.

Tras un ligero "berrinche" por parte del explosivo chico, este acató la orden, no muy feliz que digamos. All Might se apresuró a llegar a la oficina del director, puesto que, tanto él como Eraser Head se habían dado cuenta que una de esas cosas impacto contra los antiguos dormitorios que irían a reparación. Por lo menos, se quedaba un poco tranquilo, en ese sitio no debía de haber ningún herido pues estaba en desalojado. Pero por si las dudas…no estaba de más revisar.

Apenas ellos se fueron, Izuku se relajó, pues el rubio no dejaba de verle con una penetrante mirada que helaría a cualquiera. ¿Estaba cabreado con él? Oh, por supuesto que n-… ¿¡A quién engañaba!? Seguro iría a matarlo debido a su interrumpido combate. Mientras los demás cuchicheaban entre sí con respecto a esas cosas, él se ensimismó, intentando encontrar una oportunidad de supervivencia ante la probable ira de Kacchan, que ignoró unos llamados de manera monumental.

— Midoriya — aseveró una voz, entre aliviada y tono de reproche, ¿Por qué le ignoraba? — "¿Está molesto?"

— ¡No me mates, Kacchan! — chilló Izuku, temblando y temiendo por su vida, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Ante ese chillido, todos sin excepción, voltearon a ver. Frente a Izuku, se hallaba Katsuki, sin embargo…estaba un poco diferente a como lo vieron momentos atrás ¿No? Llevaba un traje de héroe color naranjo, pese a seguir conservando los guanteletes de granada, su aspecto era mucho menos agresivo que aquel traje negro como el ébano.

— ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? — murmuró bastante desconcertado y…sorprendido, pues usualmente, el que pedía clemencia solía ser él…fuese o no de broma — No, más importante ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

Cabe decir que, con esas sencillas preguntas, todos retrocedieron alejándose unos dos metros de él. Enarcó una ceja extrañado, ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Sabía que los habían atacado, pero, ¿Era necesario tanta paranoia? Clavó sus ojos carmines en Izuku, esperando una respuesta, pero este solamente le miraba como si fuese un alíen.

— ¿Estás…preocupado por mí? — Midoriya no daba crédito a lo que oyó segundos atrás.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Somos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria ¿En serio te sientes bien? — cuestionó, la preocupación se denotó, sus pupilas carmesíes expresaban completa sinceridad.

— No, ¿Tú te sientes bien? — Midoriya se encontraba totalmente alarmado, preocupado, al punto de ponerle una mano en la frente, cauteloso — ¿No tendrás fiebre y estarás desvariando?

— Comienzas a preocuparme — comentó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, demostrando que lo que decía era cierto — Primero estás comportándote muy extraño y segundo, no es que me moleste, me pones un apodo y uno que bastante mono… ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

Un tic invadió la ceja de los más racionales, mientras que el resto se quedaba en shock y Midoriya se cubría con ambas manos la boca ahogando un grito de pánico. ¿¡Qué le había pasado a Katsuki en tan pocos momentos!? Que se comportara así de amable era…simplemente aterrador y escalofriante. Aizawa suspiró, de manera pesada, al parecer su mal presentimiento era la advertencia de un terrible vendaval.

* * *

giby-chan: Mil gracias por estar leyendo el fic :D Espero que el cap te haya gustado

El siguiente cap sí que se va a poner bueno :v Pobre Aizawa-sensei, por lo que sigue, va a necesitar una buena aspirina y unas merecidas vacaciones XD

 ** _Próximo - Capítulo seis: Bakugou, Katsuki y Kacchan_**


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué les digo? Este capítulo no tenía planeado subirlo hasta mañana, pero... No pude resistirme XP Espero que sea de su agrado :D

Y sí, sí tengo cuenta en Wattpad :3

https: user /Kuro_Neko_Shadows (junten los espacios 3)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: Bakugou, Katsuki y Kacchan_**

— ¡Detente, Joven Bakugou! — se escuchó la voz de un mayor.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú, maldita copia!? — se escuchó el bramido colérico de un joven.

— No soy una copia — no le quedaba de otra más que esquivar y retroceder tratando de llegar a las escaleras del lado opuesto — ¡Hablemos, con violencia no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte! "Debo salir del edificio cuanto antes…"

Inevitablemente, algunas clases querían asomarse a ver que sucedía en el pasillo, sin embargo, sus profesores se lo impedían. La voz de cierto estudiante era más que reconocible, junto con la preocupada de All Might, confiaban en que él sabría manejar la situación.

La víctima del ataque del ataque de ese enojadizo chico, aprovechó un momento de descuido, para llegar a las escaleras y descenderlas como su vida dependiera de ello. En cierto aspecto así era. No miró a ver hacia atrás llegando pronto a la primera planta y justo cuando lo hizo, su rostro, palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡ESPERA MALDITA COPIA! — aquella voz lo obligó a mirar hacia las escaleras, retroceder unos pasos y ocasionó que estuviese alerta de cualquiera en ese sitio.

Aquel chico de tan poca paciencia y mal carácter había llegado al primer piso, ocasionando que la estupefacción de todos aumentara aún más, también dejando incrédulo. Por un lado, podía ver al joven que perseguía y, por el otro…

— ¿¡Hay tres Bakugou!? — se escuchó el chillido casi general.

° Momentos antes °

— De todas maneras, Bakugou ¿Por qué regresaste? Te dije que acompañaras al símbolo de la paz a la oficina del director — Aizawa le miró con reproche.

— ¿Cuándo lo hizo? — cuestionó, no recordaba que su maestro le hubiese mandado a acompañar a Super Hero.

— Justo ahora — frunció el ceño — Sino quieres ir, bien puedo enviar a Midoriya.

Katsuki parpadeó perplejo, en un principio pensó que sería debido al ataque que sufrieron, pero… todos ahí estaban demasiado raros. En primer lugar, su maestro estaba bastante antipático y amargado, lo contrario a su usual amabilidad. ¿Quizá sería por la dispersión de algunos de sus compañeros?

En segundo, Yamikumo estaba bastante diferente, hablando tanto por su actitud como por su traje. Claro, si no había dicho nada, era porque no quería que el chico se molestara con él. Además, ¿Quién no decía que fuera un efecto secundario? No debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— No, descuide. Iré yo — respondió con una sonrisa — Si a mí me lo ha encargado, no sería justo mandar a alguien más ¿Verdad? — añadió dirigiéndose al pecoso.

— Yo…— bien, Izuku estaba sin habla.

— Nos vemos al rato — se despidió momentáneamente.

Incluso para Katsuki Bakugou, del tercer mundo, era difícil discernir su mundo de aquel. Sí, había varias cosas diferentes, pero ¿Cómo sospechar directamente que había sido enviado a una dimensión alterna? Los lugares y edificios estaban iguales, así que inevitablemente llegaría a la oficina del director. Mientras él se retiraba de donde estaban los demás, caminando para no infringir la regla de no correr por los pasillos…

— Malditos villanos de mierda…— masculló con molestia mientras divisaba a lo lejos a sus compañeros.

El Bakugou del segundo mundo iba llegando por el lado opuesto, por lo cual, para suerte o desgracia, no se toparon. La clase se había puesto a cuchichear sobre el enorme y repentino cambio de actitud en el rubio, cosa que, a su manera, les causaba bastante pánico y terror. ¿Y si era un impostor?

— Oye, Eijirou — habló con su voz amenazante y autoritaria.

— ¿Eh? — el nombrado le volteó a ver — Viejo, te cambias muy rápido ¿Acaso tienes complejo de modelo? — sonrió ante lo dicho.

— ¿AH? — frunció el ceño de inmediato, ¿Por qué el emo de Kirishima Eijirou estaba tan sonriente? — Cierra la boca a menos que quieras que te explote la cara.

Con ese alarido, todos clavaron la mirada en él, pero mucho más relajados. Sonase extraño o no, les calmaba más ver ese tipo de comportamiento y reacciones en el rubio que verle sonriendo sinceramente y siendo amable. Sí, sonarían masoquistas, pero preferían la poca paciencia del rubio tsundere.

— Creo que me agradaba más el Bakugou amable — murmuró Denki, dado que, él terminaba sufriendo por los platos que Kirishima rompía — ¡Deja de fruncir el ceño, hombre! Con esa cara das miedo, pareces un villano.

— Cállate, monja — le mandó a cerrar el pico de malhumor, ¿Por qué el santurrón de Kaminari estaba hablándole con tantas fianzas?

— Bakugou — Aizawa usaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba con tal de no suspender al oji-rojo al menos un día — Repito: ¿Por qué has regresado?

— ¿De qué habla? — soltó ceñudo, aunque sin caer en lo grosero — Era obvio que iría a regresar. Además ¿Quién es usted?

Para Bakugou Katsuki, del segundo mundo, no le era para nada agradable recibir órdenes. Obligatoriamente debía obedecer a su madre, sí, igualmente a sus maestras si no quería ser suspendido o peor. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué obedecer a un completo extraño, como lo era ese antipático sujeto. ¿A dónde demonios se habían ido Might Heroine y Aizawa-sensei?

Por su parte, Eraser Head, veía al rubio con reproche y molestia. ¿Qué quién era él? Bien, si el oji-carmín quería jugar así, él no tendría ningún problema en suspenderle un par de días. No le importaba si All Might le fastidiaba tratando de que se retractara, o si el mismo director Nezu le pedía reconsiderarlo, Bakugou necesitaba un escarmiento. Sin embargo, antes de poder decirle algo…

¡BOOOOM!

Sí, justamente se escuchó una explosión, proveniente del mismo piso en el que se encontraba la oficina del director. Eso alertó a todos: primero, esas cosas extrañas caían del cielo; segundo, Bakugou comenzaba a comportarse muy raro; tercero, algo explotaba en la planta del despacho de Nezu. Inevitablemente, aunque Aizawa no se los hubiese dicho, habría sido imposible impedir que todos se dirigieran al lugar.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo…

— Vamos, Joven Bakugou — habló All Might — Esto también es parte de ser un héroe.

— Cierra la boca All Might — masculló el rubio.

Si el mayor no siguió hablando, fue porque sabía de antemano lo terco que era el muchacho, platicar no sería útil en esa situación. Habían ido primero a revisar el dormitorio en el que una de esas cosas impactó. Por suerte, como esperaba, ese lugar se hallaba desierto. Así que no había víctimas. Eso lo aliviaba en gran medida.

Por otra parte, sólo enfureció al chico de las explosiones, ¿Ir ahí por nada? Tenía que ser una maldita broma, quería explotar a lo que le estuviese a su alcance, pero no podía. Ni loco iría a arriesgarse a una suspensión. No iba a manchar su expediente como alumno ni su antecedente sólo por una diatriba por algo realmente estúpido.

— El Joven Midoriya y tú no se llevan muy bien, oí que solían ser buenos amigos en el pasado — el mayor rompió el silencio, mientras entraban al edificio principal de U.A.

Bakugou lo miró con molestia ¿Él y Deku siendo amigos? La sola idea… ¿Le molestaba acaso? Instintivamente se le vino a la cabeza aquellos momentos en los que ambos se llevaban mucho mejor que ahora, más bien, cuando el trataba mejor a Deku. Es más, en ese tiempo, ni siquiera le decía Deku… Él, el gran Katsuki Bakugou que superaría a All Might, solía llamarle por su nombre…

— Nunca sería amigo de un inútil como él — bramó sin voltear a ver si quiera.

Ahora no podía decirle precisamente "inútil". Porque había resultado que ese tímido y llorón niño que siempre había dependido de él…le había visto la cara de idiota por más de 10 años. Pensando que no tenía Kosei, que no podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta y que el maldito necesitaba protección ¿Todo para qué? Para que resultara tener un Kosei…incre…increib… ¡Eso, joder!

— Podría ser mi imaginación, pero…— murmuró un rubio con traje de héroe naranjo.

Al mismo tiempo, el Katsuki del segundo buscaba las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, mientras recapitulaba las cosas. Si se fijaba mejor, notaba varias cosas extrañas, a parte del comportamiento fuera de lo común que notó en los demás; eso podría ser un efecto secundario del Kosei desconocido de los villanos que los atacaron. Aunque, cabe decir, que se alegraba que ese tipo de las manos no hubiese sido Shigaraki Tomura. Aquel peliblanco le daba escalofríos.

No le dio tiempo de seguir divagando con eso, pronto se vio en el tercer piso de la institución, así que pronto llegaría a la oficina del director Nezu. Justo cuando abrió la puerta después de pedir permiso de entrar, pudo divisar a aquella curiosa criatura, de pelaje albino y cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Parpadeó un poco perplejo, ¿Qué no el director era de pelaje azabache y la cicatriz la tenía en el otro ojo?

— Bakugou-kun ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — comentó Nezu, revisando unos papeles.

— Bueno…Aizawa-sensei me mandó aquí, dijo que el símbolo de la paz estaría aquí, pero…— murmuró, solo él se hallaba en la oficina.

— Puede que All Might-sensei haya ido a revisar algo — comentó Nezu, desconcertando al chico por el nombre usado — El departamento de policía de la ciudad ya empezó a investigar los 10 objetos que cayeron en distintos puntos, no hemos tenido algún indicio de ataque por ahora, pero…he ido informando a cada profesor que se pusieran en alerta por si pasara algo.

— "¿Los objetos…? Quizá se refiera a…" Si me permite decir algo…— murmuró poniéndose en pose pensativa — Creo que no son "objetos", son personas.

— ¿Eh? — Nezu dejó los papeles en el escritorio y le miró fijamente — ¿A qué te refieres, Bakugou-kun?

— "¿Aún no le han informado de nada?" — pensó extrañado — "Espera, ¿No había dicho que no ha sucedido ningún indicio de ataque…?"

Era sumamente extraño. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto por más de unos cuantos instantes aquel fragmento de esa frase? Instintivamente, su vista recorrió hábilmente la oficina del director, notando demasiadas diferencias en esta. Desde el color de las paredes, el orden de los muebles y el candelabro que yacía en esta. Se encaminó a la ventana, tras correr el cristal, se asomó para ver el área de prácticas.

— "No me digas que… ¿Acaso…?" — sintió como una gota de sudor frío bajaba de su sien hasta la barbilla y caía de esta.

Viéndolo desde esa altura, podía ver detalles que había pasado por alto, en especial por sus compañeros. Si bien, podía ver a todos ahí, estos no estaban como él los recordaba. Tenya, Mineta, Momo, Eijirou, Aoyama… Su propio profesor… ¡Yamikumo! O, por lo menos, el que se suponía que lo era. En un principio, se planteó efectos secundarios, pero terminó desechando la idea con el comentario del director.

Tratando de sacar una hipótesis, revisando desde la más descabellada conclusión a la más lógica, se decantó por la más realista: Ese no era su mundo. Lentamente, se separó de la ventana y miró a ver a Nezu. Cambió aquella expresión atónita que traía, a pesar de ser difícil disimular tal impresión, e intentó de sonreír. Jamás había puesto una sonrisa tan forzada, ni siquiera al tratar con Uraraka Yuu.

— No, olvídelo director Nezu — se rascó la nuca con una mano — Por el ataque de la USJ… ¿Qué precauciones habrá que tomar?

— Bueno, más que nada, sería bueno que no se fueran a casa en solitario — dijo mientras retomaba sus papeles, que Bakugou se retractara de decir algo era bastante inusual — Sería buena idea si se fueran en grupos de tres o cuatro personas.

— Ya veo — murmuró y miró hacia la puerta — Su-… All Might-sensei no está aquí y… ¿Cree que pueda regresar a clases?

— Ve, no sería bueno si te retrasaras — cedió apacible — "Está actuando raro, quizá sepa algo, pero…no sería bueno presionarlo" Yo esperaré a All Might.

— Gracias, director.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta, dejó de contener el aire. Es más, ¿En qué momento había empezado a contenerlo? Meneó un poco la cabeza para espabilarse, All Might…si estaba en lo correcto, por aquella platica, en ese mundo era probable que All Might fuera en equivalente de Super Hero. De ser así, lo mismo se aplicaba para sus compañeros, maestros, para Yamikumo…y para él.

— "Cinco…somos cinco los que fuimos afectados por aquel Kosei" — hizo memoria mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras — "Sino mal recuerdo; fuimos Yamikumo, Yuu… Shouto… Tenya y yo los que terminamos por aquí. Sin embargo… ¿Quiénes son los otros cinco?" — tenía que pensar ¿Quiénes serían? — "De todas maneras, debo evitar toparme con-…"

Antes de poder seguir hilando las cosas, al haber llegado al pie de la escalera se detuvo abruptamente, debía reconocer que la palidez de su rostro fue debido más al impacto que otra cosa. Ya lo venía venir, ya se había comenzado a prepararse mentalmente, pero…digerirlo jamás iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Quién eres? — aquella voz se escuchó amenazante.

— "Imposible…" — All Might miró a ver a su acompañante y al jovencito al pie de las escaleras.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba su yo de ese mundo. El Katsuki del traje naranjo retrocedió un paso, justo lo que menos necesitaba y más ansiaba evitar, toparse con su otro yo. Se quedó mudo, a la vez un poco más tranquilo, sino había sucedido nada malo… No tendría que preocuparse por ahora por una paradoja o una discontinuidad espacio-tiempo. Intentó seguir descendiendo las escaleras, mala idea, al parecer…él había resultado impredecible en un universo diferente…

¡BOOOOM!

Así, había llegado la situación actual.

* * *

Admito que batalle bastante con este cap :v No me decidía si hacerlo cómico y ponerlo como está ahora. Sin embargo, analicé los pro y contras, decidiendo aplazar la comedia un poco más. Digo, no creí conveniente poner algo cómico en un momento de tensión y confusión. Pero...el próximo cap quizá los haga reír :D

 _ **Próximo - Capítulo 7: Tres conejos.**_


End file.
